


Baby Brothers

by Amydiddle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Baby Fic, Big Brother Sherman, Drabble, Gen, He loves his younger brothers, I just like writing babies, baby stans, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Sherman gets to hold his new brother's for the first time and they seem to really like their new big brother as much as he likes them.





	

“That’s it Shermie, just cradle his head.”

Shermie Pines bit his lip as he held one of his new baby brother’s in his arms, listening carefully to his mother’s instructions. The baby didn’t seem to mind the clumsy handling his older brother was giving him too much, only making a small noise of discomfort if he was moved in a way he didn’t like.

“He’s so tiny,” Shermie muttered, finally believing he was doing this right.

“Well,” his mother said, a small smile on her face as she held the other twin, “babies usually are that small at first but they grow like weeds. In the first week after having you, you seemed to double in size.”

The baby in Shermie’s arms wiggled as it stretched, little hands freeing themselves from the blanket and reaching towards the sky. Shermie carefully let his much larger hand be wrapped in the small fingered grip.

“This one is Stanley, right?” He asked, letting his thumb brush over the soft skin of his baby brother’s hands lightly.

“No, that one is Stanford.” His mother said, walking over to her son and looking down at the face of her child. Six fingers were wrapped around Shermie’s one, the grip not tight but strong enough that he didn’t want to pull back.

The baby in his mother’s hands began to fuss, little arms breaking free of their blankets and feet kicking uselessly.

“How can you tell them apart?” Shermie asked, his mother barely had to glance at the obvious features to know which of the newborns were which.

His mother chuckled, shifting the way she was holding Stanley so he was cradled closer to her.

“I just know, it is like my sixth sense,” she stated, looking down at the bundle in her arms. “If you sit down, I’ll let you hold both of them.”

Shermie glanced over his second baby brother before looking down at the first. The surprise and the planned, as his mother jokingly called them. He moved over to the chair in the room and sat down slowly, shifting Stanford in his arms so he was more comfortable. Carefully he let his mother lay Stanley down in his arms.

The fussy nature that Stanley had been showing in his mother’s arms seemed to have vanished in an instant, the baby staring up at his older brother with curious brown eyes.

“I think he likes you,” his mother said, a chuckle escaping her.

Shermie smiled at the statement.

“Hey, Lee,” he said softly, “Didn’t like not being part of the brotherly love fest, huh?”

The baby just blinked up at him, an uncertain look on his face. The little five-fingered hand moving up and grabbing onto the edge of his older brother’s shirt. The grip stronger then what Stanford’s had been, yet it still would have been easy to break anything out of. The new material seemed to fascinate the baby, the small child opening and closing his hand around it.

Shermie couldn’t help but laugh, looking up at his mother with a grin on his face. His mother had a smile as well, her face showing she was enjoying watching her sons come meet.

Stanford had fallen asleep, the baby sucking on a thumb and his little feet kicking shallowly. Stanley kept enjoying the ‘toy’ that was his older brother’s shirt. Shermie was just enjoying the small warmth that was life that he held in his arms.


End file.
